Frustration
by Tenoko
Summary: Hmmm... me going beserk while playing the game because I'm unable to kill the three headed dog, and the poor characters feeling my wrath and frustration. Insanely funny, I assure you.


Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the game that I have at home, and myself.

Tenoko: Ummm… this is going to be rather odd. I wrote this as stress relieve from playing the game "Kingdom Hearts". I'm rather aggravated with it at the moment, I can't beat this one boss, I know I'll beat it eventually, but it's getting on my nerves, so this kinda came to mind while I was venting about it. So, please, just forgive me for the madness you are about to read…

*starts in Hercules' coliseum, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are getting their butts kicked by Cerberus, the three headed dog from Hades*

****

Tenoko: What in the world are you doing?! Donald! Goofy! Get you butts up and attack, you stupid idiots! I mean I love ya to death, but come on!!! You're just sitting there with stars going around your head!! *notices that Cerberus is about to do the black electricity thing* Sora! Run you stupid idiot! RUN!!! FASTER! FASTER! Run, run! Oh look out! *cringes as Sora gets hit* Don't just stand there! Shake it off, and run!!! *puts hands over eyes, watching between fingers* Where is Hercules when ya need him?! He ran off like a cowered!! Come on, he kicked the dog's butt in the movie, so why isn't he dealing with him now???? Sora look out! Jump! Run! *shakes fist at three headed dog* Why I outta have you spayed, neutered, and your tail ripped off, you stupid, good-for-nothing mutt from the 'underworld'!!! Your momma was half-breed!!!

*Sora and others are defeated, and are given the option to continue*

****

Tenoko: *jumping up and down and waving arms* Choose continue! Choose continue!!! Stupid dog! We'll show him, send him packing, with his tail between his legs!

*disappears and reappears at save point of coliseum*

****

Tenoko: *grabs Sora by collar* What is your problem?? We've kicked the butts of how many heartless, and yet your letting some worthless flea bitten mutt get the best of us?

****

Sora: Whoa! Whoa! Who are you?!

****

Tenoko: ME?!?! I'm the person behind the controller! WHY AREN"T YOU WORKING WITH ME!!! Do you not want to get to the next level! I can not go down! I will not be defeated so easily!! I MUST WIN!! MUST BE VISTORIOUS!!!

****

Donald: I think she's a little competitive.

****

Goofy: Gawrsh… it's just a game.

****

Tenoko: *head snaps up, she lets go of Sora, glares at Donald and Goofy* I'm sorry, but did you say it's 'just a game'? JUST-A-GAME?! It is NOT just a game! It is an obstacle with which I must defeat! I will not loose!!!! *stepped towards Donald and Goofy; they take a step back* But I don't see you really helping anyways. Both of you get knocked on your butts so fast that it's not even funny! And then, when you finally get up, your walking, WALKING, towards him like you have all the time in the world, I mean am I the only one who wants to move on here?

*turns back to Sora*

****

Tenoko: And I hate to tell you this, but you need new friends. I've had a bad feeling about Riku ever since I started this game. I don't know why but I think two things. One: he's after your girl, Kairi; and Two: He's evil, has betrayed you, and is working for the heartless. 

*looks at readers* 

****

Tenoko: *gets on knees* PLEASE someone, anyone, tell me if I'm right or not! If you've played the game, and you know what happens, please tell me! What's the situation with Riku and Kairi!!! I wanna know! I NEED to know! This is driving me insane!!!

*Hades enters*

****

Hades: Hey what's going on here? I can hear someone yelling all the way from home.

*Hercules, Phil, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all point at Tenoko*

****

Tenoko: *glares and points at Hades* Yooouuuu! You stupid son of a sea monkey!!! (AN: I actually say that…)

****

Hades: Whoa! No need for such harsh words!

****

Tenoko: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I'M STILL STUCK IN THIS WORLD!!!

****

Hades: Why thank you. I really thought Cloud would finish all of you off, but this turn of events has worked out quite nicely. You've lost to my little doggy… how many times? I really lost count after about the tenth time.

****

Tenoko: Well you know what?! I never thought you were very clever by tricking Hercules using Meg in the movie! AND I NEVER LIKED YOUR HAIR!!!!

****

Hades: *gasps*

****

Sora: Oh now you've done it…

****

Hades: *bottom lips starts to quiver*

****

Phil (the little goat man): Oh boy…

****

Hades: *begins to tear up* Now that… was just uncalled for. You hurt my feelings. *whimpers as a tear slides down cheek*

****

Tenoko: *almost feels guilty* Look, if I apologize, will you call off the dog so we can go to the next level.

****

Hades: NO!!!

****

Tenoko: WHAT?! WHY NOT!!

****

Hades: Because I'm evil! And I can do that!!!

****

Tenoko: FINE! You're also ugly! Your wardrobe stinks! You have no fashion sense, and your MOMMA WAS A HOOKER!!!

****

Hades: *gasps* Who told you that? How did you find that out?

*Hercules enters*

****

Hercules: Okay, this is great and all, but don't the three of you *points to Sora, Donald, and Goofy* need to save your friends?

****

Tenoko: You idiot! Don't you think that what I'm trying to accomplish!! I want out of this stupid world!! I want to get to other ones!! I want to see Beauty and the Beast! I want to see the Little Mermaid! SEPHEROTH!!! I want to know what happens in the end! I want to know what happens with Riku, Kairi, and Sora! *looks at readers* I'm counting on ya'll to let me know. *looks back at the others* I want to see Malifacent so I can kick her scrawny little butt from here to next Christmas! I WANT OUT OF THIS WORLD, DO YOU PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTAND THIS????? *grabs Sora and begins shaking him, his feet dangling off the ground*

****

Sora: Then why don't you take the KeyBlade and fight?

****

Tenoko: If I could, don't you think I would!?! You pathetic efforts aren't helping!!!

****

Sora: Hey, I only do what you tell me to. You're the person with the controller.

****

Tenoko: Don't give me that crap! I'm playing so great I could kill anybody, you're not working fast enough!!!! You're a stupid little spineless baby who takes damage too easy!!!

****

Sora: And you're person without and patience!!

****

Tenoko: *shrieking* Patience?! PATIENCE?!?!?!?!?!?! I've played against that stupid dog thirteen times! I've suffered through the Chesher Cat, the Queen of Hearts, that stupid big FAT heartless that might as well sit on me if he wants to give me any damage, and other brainless heartless popping up faster than a New York minute!!! I AM TO MY LIMIT! I HAVE BEEN PATIENT!!! I played this game for seven hours straight! Don't tell me I'm NOT PATIENT!!! *takes a deep breath* Look, the main thing that's got me driving so hard at this moment is not just the fact that I'm very competitive and don't like to loose-

****

Hades: Sheesh! If you hadn't told me, I'd never guessed…

****

Tenoko: Shutup, you oversized SMURF!

****

Hades: I will have you know that the Smurfs are not copyrighted by Disney, thus the accusation is impossible.

****

Tenoko: SHUTUP!!! AS I was saying, before so RUDELY interrupted… it's not just that I'm competitive and hate to loose, it's the fact that I NEED to know what happens!!!! I need to know the deal between Riku and Sora! I need to know if he's been converted and betrayed Sora.

****

Sora: Riku would never do that! We're best friends! Have been for years.

****

Tenoko: Need I remind you of when you first got the key blade? About the determination in his face and tone? Explain how he knew about the 'door', and that it would lead him to other worlds? Or why he said "I'm not afraid of the Darkness!!!" Why was he swallowed up by the black stuff? Huh? Huh? Answer me!!! I had a bad feeling about him from the beginning!

****

Sora: Huh? I-I don't know. He wanted to get out of there, we all did…

****

Tenoko: But how did he know about the 'door'?!

****

Sora: I DON'T KNOW!!!

****

Tenoko: Kairi noticed a change in him! Why didn't you!? Maybe the heartless got her, too! Maybe that's why she said 'maybe' when you said she was the one who changed! Maybe she knew about Riku being seduced by the darkness, and she was going to follow as well, and she was trying to warn you when she said "Don't ever change, Sora"! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!! WERE THEIR HEARTS STOLEN?! ARE THEY WORKING TOGETHER? WHAT"S UP WITH RIKU????????? **_I-NEED-TO-KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Goofy: *pats Tenoko on shoulder, who is breathing raggedly* Tenoko, I think it's time to turn the game off, and take a nap.

****

Tenoko: Turn the game off? As in… stop?! Are you insane?! But I'm so close! So very close! I can smell victory! It's almost mine! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

****

Phil: Oh boy! She's lost it…

****

Sora: Ummm… please forgive us, readers, but we're going to have to shut this game down. Our player, and your beloved author, has temporarily gone over the edge…

****

Hades: She's gone off the deep end!!! And people call me crazy…

****

Tenoko: Must…win. Must… find out… what… happens…

****

Sora: *disappears off screen to pull the plug*

****

Tenoko: NO!!!!! SAVE FIRST! MUST SAVE!!!! I must play more…

****

Sora: We already saved, say good-bye Tenoko…

*screen turns blue, and Tenoko is back in room sitting on bed*

****

Tenoko: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

~*Till the next time I get frustrated*~

Tenoko: Seriously people, please let me know what happens with Riku, Kairi, and Sora. This is driving me outta my mind. (In case you haven't noticed) Oh and please, feel free to comment about this insane chapter of Frustration, I'm sure it'll get worse. Just wait till next time I get stuck, I'll be back… This will be very interesting by the time I get done. Later!


End file.
